Conventional recessed lights or downlights are light fixtures that are installed into hollow openings in a ceiling. When installed it appears to have light shining from a hole in the ceiling, concentrating the light in a downward direction as a broad floodlight or narrow spotlight. There are three parts to recessed lighting fixtures, namely, a housing, a trim, and a bulb. The trim is the visible portion of the light fixture. It is the insert that is seen when looking up into the fixture, and also includes the thin lining around the edge of the light. The housing is the fixture itself that is installed inside the ceiling and contains the lamp holder. The bulb is inserted into recessed lighting fixtures and visible when viewed by an observer from below.